minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Herobrine's Legend (book)
'''Herobrine's Legend '''is the first book in OutKookDrive's fanfiction trilogy "The Wielder Chronicles". The book, which has about 50 chapters, has gotten great reviews. The book tells of Nya, a girl put in the wild to explore, and her adventures, which are mysteriously tied in to an evil villain known as Herobrine. Plot Part 1: The Legend Nya de'Analov, a 17-year-old girl, is forced by her father to join an adventuring society in which her family has been part of for decades. This means she has to leave her hometown, Bloquear. She is placed in the wild, and after exploring the plains, builds a treehouse in a jungle. One day, she gets lost and is forced to take refuge in a jungle temple. As she explores the temple's lower floor, a booby trap gets set off and nearly kills her. A man named Steve rescues her, and explains that the temple was dedicated to Herobrine. He tells him the story about Herobrine. Steve and Nya become friends, until one day they find a Herobrine shrine in a cavern. Someone named Zach Dare appears and tries to attack Steve with a sword. Zach is a famous swordsman who took a trip to the jungle. When Steve introduces him the next day, Zach and Nya fall in love. This enrages Steve, who is jealous of him. Nya also examines a sword made out of diamond, which was in the shrine. It seems to have powers. While Nya and Steve are away hunting, Zach explores and finds Herobrine's Temple (the same one Nya found). He discovers a secret passage which shows pictures of Steve's life, and showing that he was the one who made the diamond sword. Another passage shows paintings of 'wielders', the newest one depicting Nya. The paintings show that each wielder's life was ruined by monsters destroying their life. Every wielder also had watery monotone eyes. Zach, filled with the realization Nya is in danger, races back to the treehouse, only to hurt his ankle. At the same time, Nya is having strange dreams where a pair of white eyes and a voice say she is a wielder. Steve tries to comfort her, as her 18th birthday just passed, but it doesn't work. When the two go out to search for Zach, Steve turns on Nya and tells her its her time to become a wielder. Part 2: The Fight Steve tries to make Nya believe Zach won't find her, but he does. Steve then reveals he is actually Herobrine, who is still alive. He wants to make Nya his newest wielder, which is his temporary servant. However, wielders fade after one mission. To make the wielder effect last forever, he forces Nya to drink a red potion (later revealed to be the Sangue Rosso). Despite Zach's intervention, Herobrine makes Nya a wielder, and stabs Zach in the stomach, leaving him to die. Zach wakes up to realize he is in a desert house. A 14-year-old boy named Harry James rescued him after camping out in the jungle. Harry takes care of him, while Zach tells him the story of his life starting from when he met Nya. Harry, who is a big Zach Dare fan, is delighted to have him in his house. The two make plans to infiltrate Herobrine's lair and get Nya back. Since the lair is in the Nether, the fiery hellish dimension-place, they build a portal with Harry's obsidian. Meanwhile, Nya, who is in Herobrine's lair in the Nether, is showing signs of the red potion's effects (glazed eyes, new powers, etc.). When Herobrine shows her his brewing lab of potions, a fireball from his ghast guards accidentally hits the lab and destroys it. This shows Herobrine's weakness is having the red potion spilled on him. Around the same time, Zach and Harry arrive in the Nether. They break into his lair and rescue Nya. However, they are cornered by Herobrine. Nya is almost fooled into staying when Herobrine reverts to his Steve persona, but she knows Steve was a false illusion. She shoots an arrow with the vial of red potion onto Herobrine, burning his skin. Zach then stabs him in the heart with the diamond sword, killing him. Content that Herobrine is dead, the three return to the world by the portal, and return home. However, Herobrine's last words were "Herobrine cannot be destroyed." Trivia * Nya was probably named after Nya de'Analov, the main character in the Healing Wars Trilogy * It was followed by a sequel called Herobrine's Revenge * The author is an absolute babe, and she totally did not edit the page just to add that message. Category:Herobrine